


Hearts Are On Sleeves, But the Shirts Are Off

by Serinah



Series: That Fuckbuddies Story with Mutual Pining [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom Steve Rogers, Feeding, Gags, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Restraints, SSaC, Sub Tony Stark, attempt at milking, discovering kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Tony returned the bottle, looked into his lap and asked, “You’re going to let me come though, right?”“You do realise that every time you ask my automatic gut answer is ‘no’, right?”OR:He kissed Tony’s temple. “I bet you have no idea how you make me feel.”Steve leaned his forehead to Tony’s and closed his eyes. For a moment he imagined how it would be, if he managed to make Tony love him. What it would feel like, if Tony wanted this to last, too. He sighed and let Tony go.OR:In which they both are trying to conceal their problems.





	Hearts Are On Sleeves, But the Shirts Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> WhenasInSilks and Morphia were excellent at nitpicking, working on phrases that didn't work and fleshing out ideas. THANK YOU!

Steve woke up to the sight of Tony twitching in his sleep. Steve smiled. It was officially the fourth day of Tony’s abstinence, not that they’d used that word. A slow shiver went through Steve’s body. He turned to his side and rose to prop himself up on his elbow.

 

He wasn’t really sure it was a good plan. Theoretically, he would like nothing more than to see Tony Stark to come totally undone, but what if it turned out to be too much? What if Steve didn’t realise that it was too much in time? What if Tony became so overwhelmed and incoherent that he failed to safeword?

 

Steve would just have to be careful, he decided. It wouldn’t be difficult to change this plan should it go south.

 

Tony was still on his back, hands fastened to his sides by the leather strap running behind his thighs. The sheet had slipped down to his waist, but still covered his obvious morning erection. Steve really wanted to kiss Tony awake, but wouldn’t it be too intimate? Would you do that for a lover you weren’t supposed to be in love with? Would Tony mind?

 

“JARVIS,” Steve said quietly. “What does Tony’s schedule look like for the next few hours?”

 

“Officially, Sir has today off, but I believe he was planning to spend at least a few hours in his workshop,” JARVIS answered just as quietly.

 

“Which means most of the day. Is there anything urgent? Or can he go there later in the afternoon?”

 

“I believe there’s nothing urgent, Captain. I’m sure he would love to spend the morning with you.”

 

Tony was still deeply asleep and even though his body had stopped twitching, his face was tense. Steve grinned and brushed Tony’s cloth covered cock. Lightly, from the base to tip. He waited for three seconds and did it again. Three seconds and repeat. Three seconds and again. Steve continued it at the same interval while Tony’s cock became visibly thicker and longer. Steve increased pressure. It was four times more before Tony stirred.

 

“Keep your eyes closed and don’t move, Tony.”

 

Tony stilled and his breath hitched.

 

“I’m gonna play now,” Steve continued. “Your active participation isn’t necessary.”

 

“I'll just go back to sleep then, shall I?”

 

Steve flicked the head of Tony’s cock and Tony yelped. “Don’t interrupt. It’s rude.”

 

Tony snorted. “So is breaking your toys. My dick feels pain you know. At least I’ve got a good track record with your morning games.”

 

“Shush, Tony. I might not let you come this time. Sounds are welcome, words are not.” Steve gripped Tony’s cock and Tony bucked with a grunt. “Unless it’s a safeword or ‘yes sir’ I don't want to hear a peep. Is that understood?” He let go and brushed his palm over Tony’s nipples.

 

Tony shuddered, but his ‘yes, sir’ still sounded less than serious.

 

“Hm. You really don’t know how to take sarcasm out of those words, do you?”

 

He pulled the sheet off Tony’s body.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

Steve twisted Tony’s nipple and Tony gave out another yelp. “Behave.”

 

The next ‘yes sir’ didn’t really improve the situation and Steve had a hard time not laughing out loud. “Colour?” he asked, just in case.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good.” Steve scooted down the bed and started with a foot massage.

 

By the time he made it up to Tony’s thighs Tony was panting and moaning quietly. His hands were in fists, twisting the sheet he was lying on. Steve proceeded to massage Tony’s hands and arms starting by uncurling his fingers and moving upwards. He probably wasn’t very good at it  (he’d only watched some massage youtube tutorials after all), but at this point it hardly mattered—Tony was so wound up, he seemed grateful for any little touch. Desperate, just as Steve liked him. Steve was glad Tony couldn’t see the expression on his face, so he didn’t have to hide his painful adoration. 

 

Next, came the shoulders, neck and scalp.

 

“Beautiful,“ Steve couldn’t help but say. He sat up to look at Tony, who was still obediently keeping his eyes closed and his face was an odd mix of tense and relaxed. “Colour?”

 

There was a two-second delay before the answer. “Green, sir.”

 

Oddly, the added honorific had lost its sarcastic quality and sounded as if Tony hadn’t even noticed adding it. For a moment, Steve felt worried, but then he realised that perhaps the ‘subspace’ he’d read about might be a real thing after all.

 

“Tony?”

 

There was a pause again. “Yes?”

 

No honorific though. “Open your eyes for me, please?” After a moment Tony’s eyes fluttered open. His pupils were slightly larger, but not ‘blown’ like the internet advertised. Tony’s gaze was still somewhat vacant though, so from now on, Steve would have to be very careful. “Very good, Tony. Can you tell me how you feel?”

 

“I… good. Calm… Peaceful?”

 

Steve nodded reassuringly. “Very good, Tony. Can you tell me what your safe word is?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Very good. And do you want to safeword?“

 

A furrow appeared between Tony's brows. “Why?“

 

Steve thought he was starting to come out of it.

 

“Just checking in. You seemed not all there for a bit.“

 

“Yeah, I feel… strange. Good strange, but...“ His right hand moved as if he’d wanted to gesticulate. Tony glanced at his restrained hand and frowned again. “Safe? I mean, I always feel safe with you, but that was on another level.”

 

“That sounds like subspace. Do you know what that is?”

 

“Yeah, I—” He squirmed. “Look do we have to do this now? Like this? I feel… Can you at least untie me for this?”

 

“I only have one more question,” Steve said and felt a twinge of guilt for enjoying Tony’s discomfort. “Do you want to continue?”

 

Tony’s smile was wry. “Do I get an orgasm out of this?”

 

Steve felt his own smile blossoming. “You know I’m not going to tell you.”

 

Tony exhaled slowly as his eyes went darker. “Do you even have a timetable for it or are you just making it up as you go?”

 

Steve grinned. “I was actually thinking of waiting until you stopped asking.”

 

For a moment Tony looked positively horrified. “Damn it, Steve! That's downright wicked. But you know that would never happen, right? I’d probably safeword before it came to that.“

 

“Lots of fun for me in the meantime though.“ He rubbed his hands up and down Tony's hips, then pressed them down and stroked the area near his cock with his thumbs. Then as an idea occurred to him, Steve took his hands off Tony’s body.

 

Tony stretched and groaned. “Fuck you, Rogers.“

 

“Yeah, I… I’m sorry. I know I’m bad at this. I’m sorry you have to put up with my inexperience, but I know that communication is crucial and something just occurred to me.”

 

“What?” Tony closed his eyes and looked resigned.

 

“Last night, when we got back from the workshop you got angry, and I need to know why.”

 

Tony opened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. “That it? Do we have to do this now? I don't think it's that important.“

 

“It might be relevant. Whatever I did, I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

 

“It’s not something you did. Don’t worry about it.”

 

That… was worrisome. Tony’s face had gone all stubborn, like it did when they argued and Tony had silently decided to do his own thing despite what they all agreed on. Steve felt his blood thump angrily under his skin, but Tony was tied up and vulnerable, so he ruthlessly tamped it down and started to unclasp the nearest cuff.

 

“What? What are you doing?” Tony sat up.

 

“You’ll never admit it, but I know what your face looks like when you’re not being entirely honest, and we can’t do this if one of us is holding back.”

 

He went to unclasp the other cuff, but Tony put his freed hand on it.

 

“No, don’t.”

 

“You wanted me to untie you for a conversation not a minute ago.”

 

“Yes, but now I don’t want to talk. I want to play.” Tony stared at Steve’s unwavering gaze. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but you have to put the cuff back on me.”

 

Steve’s quirked his brow. “You sure? Doesn’t it alter your mental acuity?”

 

“You didn’t think so a minute ago.”

 

Steve sighed. “I’ve seen you plan attacks and mentally design bombs while tied up. I was just asking,” he replied and went on securing Tony’s hand back into the cuff. The silence stretched.

 

“So?” Steve pressed. “Why’d you get angry last night when we came up? Was it mentioning the cock cage? That I didn’t tell you there’d be no further play? Or was it the disappointment of not getting to come? Because if the chastity is getting more frustrating than pleasurable, all you have to do is call yellow, or red if you want, and I’ll act accordingly.”

 

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, I think it was a combination of disappointment over no further play, sexual frustration and mentioning of the cock cage. I’m sorry about being such a pissy shit.”

 

“You're not being a pissy shit. It's normal to get angry. I just wanted to know why.“ Somehow, Steve had a niggling feeling that there was more to it than that, but there was nothing he could pinpoint. “Are you sure that was all there was? That you don't want to safeword?“

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Normally, my partner would’ve just disciplined me and we’d move on, with no further issues.”

 

“But you said you didn’t like punishments.”

 

“Nobody likes punishments.” Tony rolled his eyes. “There’s a difference between punishment play and some disciplining if it’s needed. But honestly, I don’t think we do. I’ve done it with partners who’ve enjoyed it, but I don’t think you will and it’ll make it awkward for me. Can we just agree that I was an ass and move past it?”

 

“Of course, Tony. But I want to make sure that I won’t trigger the same reaction again. I can not mention the cock cage again, but if sexual frustration is getting to you, then why haven’t you used any safewords? How do I know what’s too much for you?”

 

“Do you want me to safeword? The way you keep going on about it makes me wonder. No? Just checking.” Tony squirmed restlessly, but not as if truly uncomfortable, so it just made Steve’s cock twitch. “It’s not been too much yet. I’m enjoying the frustration just as I was enjoying the pain part of the pleasure on the stairs last night.”

 

Steve willed himself not to get distracted. “But you got angry.”

 

“Yes, I got angry. I’m mightily annoyed right now too, but that’s not a reason to abort the whole game. I really wish you’d just go back to stroking me right now; my cock’s limp and that’s no fun.”

 

“Soon.” Steve thought a bit. “So what do I do the next time you get angry?”

 

“You push through. Make me submit. Kiss me, slap me, I don’t know. Negative feelings have their place in the game just as positive ones do. If it gets too much, I’ll safeword. I’ve done it before, you know.”

 

“Okay then.” Steve paused. “What about cock rings though? It's not the same as the cage, I think? And should I explain how the game is going to go and when it will end?”

 

“Cock rings are fine, if you don’t keep them on too long and no, please don’t tell me what you plan beforehand, it’ll ruin the anticipation. If I get angry, we’ll deal with it.”

 

Steve nodded again. Without thinking, he caressed Tony’s cuffed hand and cringed internally. “Ready to continue?” he rushed out to hide the gentle gesture. 

 

“Finally.” Tony grinned. “Kiss me?”

 

Steve did. It was sweet at first, but then it turned heated and very quickly, Tony started panting.

 

“Turn around then,“ Steve said.

 

Tony’s eyes were dancing when he sat up and got on his knees, but as he started awkwardly shuffling around, he looked down, as if embarrassed.

 

Steve didn't help Tony as he lay down on his stomach, just stroked his muscled back and started the massage with his feet again.

 

“So help me, Steve, if you’re just working me up to just let me wait another day, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he mumbled.

 

“You can always give in and safeword, you know.”

 

Tony groaned. “You think you can just issue me a challenge and I’ll be dancing to your flute indefinitely?”

 

Steve could hear Tony trying and failing to insert a heavy dose of superiority and derision into the question, but he just sounded amused.

 

“It’s working though, isn’t it?” Steve countered, but as he’d just moved on to massage Tony’s buttocks, he only heard a moan in reply. It took less than five seconds for Tony’s hips to sharply press into the mattress.

 

“Tony!” Steve warned him. “You know you’re not suppose to do that. Only I get to pleasure your dick.”

 

“But you’re not,” Tony mumbled into the pillow. “Are you?”

 

Steve stroked Tony’s hair. “That’s because you’re not ready yet, darling. But you will be soon. Don’t worry about it, yeah?”

 

Since Tony didn’t make an effort to reply coherently enough, Steve ignored his mumble. Instead he continued massaging his ass cheeks and then moved on to the back muscles. After he finished the whole body massage he went back to the buttocks, but this time he moved his thumbs down to the crack between his ass cheeks and when Tony humped the mattress again, he took his hands off Tony’s body.

 

“You move and that’s it for today. Understand?”

 

For a moment Tony only panted. Then, “Okay.”

 

“Okay, what?”

 

“Okay, I understand.” There was annoyance in Tony’s voice.

 

“Wrong answer,” Steve almost singsonged.

 

Tony turned his head to look at Steve. “What?”

 

“You remember the rule about sounds and words, right? I’m reinstating it now.”

 

“Oh, come on, Steve!” Tony groaned and smashed his profile back into the pillow.

 

“Do you want me to stop? Or safeword?”

 

There was a beat of tense silence and then Tony enunciated very clearly, “Yes. Sir.”

 

“What?” Steve blanched. “I'm sorry, Tony, I thought-”

 

Tony interrupted him with a theatrical moan and added, “Yes, sir.”

 

Momentarily Steve was taken aback, but then he slapped Tony's ass. “Don’t be cheeky!” He slapped him again. “Fine. The only words you are allowed to say are ‘yes, sir’ and ‘no, sir’ if it’s appropriate. Otherwise I only want to hear sounds. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.” There was a smile in Tony’s voice.

 

“And the safeword. Give me a colour?”

 

“Green, yes, sir.”

 

Steve pinched both ass cheeks and Tony yelped.

 

“Get up,” he said with a smile. “You’re enjoying this way too much.” He saw Tony open his mouth. “Do I have to get a gag?”

 

Tony blinked, shook his head, thought a bit and said, “No, sir.”

 

“Alright then. Up!”

 

Steve escorted Tony to the bathroom, told him to behave and darted (haphazardly pulling on his jeans) to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. When he came back, Tony was just exiting the bathroom. Steve stood at the foot of the bed and watched him walk closer: Tony looked amazing with his hands tethered slightly behind him, but not immobile.

 

When Tony reached the bed, Steve helped him to sit with his back against the headboard 

  
  


put some pillows against the headboard, so it would be more comfortable for Tony to sit down, leaning back on them. Steve brought a steaming mug of coffee to his lips. Tony groaned his pleasure. Silently, he fed Tony some toast, a warm creamy bagel and helped him finish his coffee.

 

After breakfast was consumed, he kissed Tony sweetly and leisurely, while taking out the cock ring he'd stashed in his jeans pocket the night before.

 

Tony stared at it.

 

“Shall we then?” Steve said, though they both knew that it was just a formality, so Tony didn’t say anything. But Steve was enjoying this too much. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

Tony gulped and for a long, tense moment Steve thought that Tony would refuse, but then he gave a quiet “yes, sir” and Steve went hot all over. Tony’s erection had waned a bit during feeding, so it wasn’t difficult to get the cock ring on. Steve enjoyed with great relish the half-tortured moan Tony made as Steve took hold of his cock and gave it a few firm tugs, just enough to get him deliciously firm. They kissed, and Tony was straining into him, his whole body taut, hands twitching at his sides while Steve straddled Tony's thighs. There was nothing that had ever felt better. 

 

“Shit, Tony,” he said, panting, “I wasn’t planning on it yet, but I really, really need you to suck me off.”

 

“Yes, anyth- yes, sir,” Tony replied with such fire in his eyes that Steve felt awed and honoured that Tony was able to adhere the rules Steve himself kept forgetting.

 

“Thank you, Tony.” But just as he started to unzip, he suddenly realised that there was something else he wanted to try. “No, I’ve got a better idea,” he said.

 

He helped Tony rearrange himself onto his knees, removed the leather strap from between his hands and clipped his handcuffs to each other behind the headboard spindle in front of Tony. “Scoot down a bit.” He reached for the bag on the floor that he’d taken with him last night, fished out leg cuffs and fastened Tony’s legs separately to the footboard with two leather straps. It looked as uncomfortable as it was gorgeous: it took Steve’s breath away.

 

“I love seeing you like this,” Steve said, “I love how you have to awkwardly balance on your knees with your hands stretched out in front of you. I love the tiny breathing and panting sounds you're making right now, like you love and hate it at the same time. You look absolutely devastating.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Tony agreed glibly, as if trying to joke away Steve's love, as if he wanted it not to mean anything, and Steve lost it. “You. Are. Mine.“ With one hand he grabbed Tony's hair and the other his cock, squeezing both as hard as he dared and as tenderly as he could. “Mine. Do you understand?“ He kissed Tony roughly, almost biting his  lips. “Say it! Say you're mine, Tony!”

 

“Yours. All yours, Steve,” Tony said, breathless. “Always.”

 

Steve laughed, trying to keep the bitterness out of it. “Can’t wait to tease that sass out of you.” He kissed Tony again. “At least for a little bit.”

 

He saw Tony’s lips parting and beat him to it. “JARVIS, did Tony violate the no-talking rule in the bathroom?”

 

Tony’s mouth opened in indignant shock, but Steve put his fingers on it.

 

“I’m afraid he did, Captain.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Nothing worth repeating, Captain,” JARVIS replied. 

 

Tony mumbled something behind his palm and Steve made an effort not to grin.

 

“I see you do need a gag. Well, I didn’t bring one.” Steve got off the bed and picked up Tony’s black silk boxers. “Open up.” He dangled the piece of clothing in front of Tony who just stared at him in disbelief. “Either safeword or open your mouth, Tony.” He cupped Tony’s cheek with the empty hand. “That’s right, good boy.” He guided the hastily folded cloth into Tony’s mouth as far as it would comfortably go, but not all of it fit and Steve loved how it looked. What was especially pretty was the embarrassed blush on Tony's cheeks. 

 

“Beautiful.” Steve gave in to the compulsion of stroking Tony’s cheek and petting his hair.

 

“Alright,” he went on. “And now for the main event.” He was about to ask Tony about the colour when he realised the snag in his plan. “Oh. Um… Okay…” Then he jumped up to get the bike keys he fortunately still had in his jeans pocket. He gave them to Tony. “Hold these, and if for any reason you feel like safewording, in red or yellow, you drop these and I’ll hear, alright? Do you understand? Just drop them and everything stops, yeah?”

 

Once Tony had nodded his understanding, Steve finally retrieved the last thing he needed from his bag and got into position behind Tony.

 

“Just drop the keys,” he muttered, as he opened the lube and poured some onto his hand.

 

Squashing his doubts, Steve unceremoniously stroked Tony's entrance. Tony tensed, whimpered and just in case, Steve waited a moment, but it wasn't a bad whimper and as nothing else happened, he moved on to caressing Tony between his cheeks. 

 

“Okay, so…” he started, and he must have sounded unsure, because Tony shifted on his knees as if anxious. “I know about preparation,” Steve hastened to explain. “I'm not going to just shove it in, don't worry.“

 

Tony shifted again, so maybe it was just the position. He’d have to fix that later, but for now, Steve was in too much of a hurry and he just hoped that Tony enjoyed being uncomfortable just as Steve enjoyed seeing him being uncomfortable. Tony did look excited though, so Steve unzipped quickly, lubed himself up and pressed his length to Tony's ass. Groaned. 

 

“Just thought-” he thrusted, “I'd like-” again, “to get…” and again, “that out-” _Oh,_ _fuck_ , “of the way,” he finished explaining and started rutting against Tony’s firm buttocks in earnest. He tried to play with Tony’s nipples and caress his back, but strangely, he felt like it was him that had been deprived of any release for days: he was moaning and whimpering and telling Tony how great he felt and looked, and the best part was that Tony was moving too, pushing back and moaning just as much as Steve was.

 

All too soon, the world exploded.

 

Steve didn’t let himself enjoy the afterglow for long, because Tony was strong, but not strong enough to hold a supersoldier forever. In fact—

 

“Wait, let me just…” Quickly, Steve tucked himself in and unclipped Tony’s wrist cuffs from the spindles, so that he could stay on all fours.

 

Tony was trembling, his skin flushed and his cock already dripping pre-cum—perfect! Steve kissed him.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it through. Wait a moment.”

 

He scrambled off the bed and ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When he returned, Tony was looking towards the kitchen, but when Steve entered, he looked away.  Was he embarrassed? Shy?

 

Steve padded up to him, sat on the bed and took his face in his hands. “You’re wonderful, you know that, right?” He kissed Tony’s temple. “I bet you have no idea how you make me feel.”

 

Steve leaned his forehead to Tony’s and closed his eyes. For a moment he imagined how it would be, if he managed to make Tony love him. What it would feel like, if Tony wanted this to last, too. He sighed and let Tony go.

 

“Love having you at my mercy. Any pleasure I give you, you take it so beautifully.” He smiled, uncapped the bottle of water and took hold of the makeshift gag. “Remember, no words, right?” He took the gag out and lifted the bottle to Tony’s lips. “Drink.”

 

For a second, Steve contemplated not gagging Tony again, but he really, really wanted to see if Tony put up a fight about it. Plus, he liked how it looked: Tony Stark—so strong, independent and opinionated—silenced.

 

Steve dropped the bottle further down the bed next and lifted the cloth. “Open.” And not looking at Steve, Tony did. It didn’t seem as if he was humiliated though, more like… shy? Steve kissed him appreciatively on the corner of his lips and went back to kneel behind Tony.

 

Steve started slowly rubbing lube over and over Tony’s entrance in circular pattern, while caressing and stroking Tony everywhere else, except the cock. He teased his nipples, kissed his back and bottom. Very soon, Tony was moaning and trembling.

 

Perversely, when Steve started applying stronger pressure to the entrance, Tony went still and quiet and Steve, again, waited for the sound of his keys dropping to the mattress, but instead of keys dropping he heard an impatient noise. Steve grinned.

 

Popping the first finger in felt like a triumph because Tony grunted and  _ pushed back _ . Somehow Steve’d never thought about it that far, that Tony might actually participate, might like it enough to help. Steve inhaled noisily when he realized that he'd miscalculated again.

 

“Tony, darling, I want to hear you,” he said and leaned forward to take the the cloth out of Tony’s mouth. “Do you want a drink? You may speak, ignore the rules.”

 

“Would drinking mean you taking the finger out?”

 

Steve huffed and received an answering huff when he removed the finger. 

 

“Sit back, on your heels.”

 

He guided Tony into his lap and offered him a bottle, so Tony could drink his fill.

 

Tony returned the bottle, looked into his lap and asked, “You’re going to let me come though, right?”

 

“You do realise that every time you ask my gut answer is ‘no’, right?”

 

Alarmed, Tony turned to look at Steve. “Really? Is that what turns you on? Saying no?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve shrugged, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

“You’re not going to, though, right? Not today, I mean. It’s been almost a week, Steve.”

 

“Four days, actually.”

 

Tony grinded his back into Steve's crotch. “Suck, fuck or rim me, I don’t care, just let me? Please? I’ll even hump your leg, if you want. Just… Let me?”

 

Steve kissed Tony behind his ear and hummed. “I can’t even tell if you just plain don’t understand what I’m telling you about my kink or you really want to be denied longer.” He thought a bit. “Or maybe you just like begging?” He nibbled at Tony’s neck and reached to play with his nipples.

 

Tony shuddered. “I'm actually quite torn about it,” he said in almost normal voice. “I love the unpredictability of it. I really can’t tell if you’re going to let me or not. I always think that you will, but so far I’ve been wrong every time and I love it.”

 

“Not the denial itself?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s alright. Distracting when I get aroused out of the blue, but when I have time to enjoy it... Yeah, I like it. That first night when you sent me off to sleep and held my wrists and last night, with the restraints, I liked that too. I would like to come some time this century though.” He pressed his back into Steve’s chest to rub his nipples. “At least let me touch my cock, if you don’t want to do it yourself?”

 

“Hm. No. I think we already asserted that you don’t touch your cock any more.”

 

“You bastard. Touch it yourself then?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think that counted as begging. And you usually beg so prettily.”

 

“Please, Steve? Touch me?”

 

“Nope. Not convincing enough.” He tweaked both nipples and caressed Tony’s chest and belly, moving his hands slowly lower and nearer to his weeping erection.

 

“You do… uh… know that being erect… Please, little lower, Steve? Please?” Tony’s hands were holding onto each other, his knuckles white, and he seemed to be staring at them. “Being erect for too long can hurt me, right?”

 

“Oh, it won’t come to that. If you don’t beg well enough, I’ll just rinse you in cool water, pack you up and deliver to your workshop.”

 

Tony groaned as Steve continued to rub his thighs and tease him everywhere but his cock. “Oh, fuck! And you would do it, too. Shit, Steve! Please don’t. I am really begging you now. Fucking sincerely, too. Alright? Just stop teasing me and tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do anything. Just let me come now and I’ll do a week next time if you want, okay? I’ll even wear that fucking cock cage Ty couldn’t get me to wear, but for you I’d even do that. Just, please, let me come. Please?”

 

“You always were very persuasive.” Steve grabbed Tony’s jaw and kissed him deeply. “Alright, I might let you come if you do exactly as I say.”

 

“Yes! Yes, thank you! I'll do anything, sir!”

 

Steve kissed him one more time and guided him back on all fours and reapplied the lube on his fingers just in case. He inserted the same finger again and started moving around in there, trying to find the gland that, the internet assured him, he’d know when he found it.

 

“Oh!” Tony suddenly exclaimed and did a full-body jerk “There! That, do that again!”

 

“What, this?” Steve pinched his nipple.

 

“Shit, Steve! Please! You know what I mean, touch my prostate right the fuck now! Please!”

 

“Yeah, I hear the begging, but there’s also lots of swearing. You do realise that I could tie you to a bed and leave you with a vibrator up your ass for hours and there’s nothing you could do about it?”

 

Tony shuddered. “No, shit. No, I mean, please don’t! Well, next time maybe, right? But not today! Please I’ll be good. Sir! Please, sir, let me come, please!”

 

“That’s better. Thank you, Tony. I’m going to remove your cock ring now, but if you want to come sometime during the next month you’re going to wait for my permission. You are going to be very polite and ask for it. Understand?

 

“Yes, yes of course, sir. No coming until you allow me to, sir.”

 

“Good. Don't let me down.“ Steve reached out and deftly removed the rubber band while carefully not touching anything else.

 

Tony’s body went taut and his breath became shorter.

 

Steve placed kisses from the middle of Tony’s spine down to his sphincter. Then he gently caressed his ass cheeks and rubbed the darker patch there.

 

Tony moaned. “Steve?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Please, Steve. Can you just fuck me?“

 

“No. “

 

Tony hung his head. “Are you… not interested in that?“

 

Steve kneaded Tony's buttocks. “Oh no, I'm very interested. I think it's safe to say that I'm more interested in your ass than in your cock even.“

 

Tony shivers. “Then why won't you fuck me?“

 

“I'm saving it for another time. Is there going to be another time, Tony?” Steve kissed Tony's back, playing with his nipples with one hand while circling his entrance with the other. “Are you going to allow me to do this to you again?“

 

Steve felt a little guilty about asking about it now when Tony was clearly not thinking straight, but Steve wouldn't hold Tony to promises given under duress anyway. He just wanted to hear Tony tell him that there would be a next time.

 

And Tony had no compulsion in telling him, “Yes, yes, of course, sir. Of course there will be,“ as if he really meant it. Steve was almost sure he did. 

 

But on the other hand, he added the honorific without compulsion too, so who knew how much he could rely on what Tony said in this state.

 

Steve inserted the finger once more and Tony gave out a long groan.

 

“Look at you. So pliant, so malleable. So mine.” Steve moved the finger around where he now knew Tony’s pleasure centre was. “Tell me you're mine, Tony. “

 

There was a strange choked up noise, but after a moment, Tony replied, “Yes, you know I am. I'm yours. Always.”

 

Steve’s heart clenched.

 

He continued to softly rub at the sensitive gland, experimenting with the direction, tempo and pressure. Tony moaned and trembled.

 

Finally, Steve rubbed the nerve bundle in the way that made Tony react the strongest and kept at it.

 

“Tell me again, Tony,” Steve heard himself beg. He wasn’t sure if Tony would even realise what he was asking, but he added a “please” anyway.

 

The noise Tony made sounded suspiciously like a sob, but that couldn’t be, could it?

 

“Yours, Steve,” Tone choked out. “I've always been yours. May I come now? Sir? Please?”

 

“Are you alright, Tony? You sound-”

 

“Please, sir! Please, I'm gonna… May I?”

 

“Yes, Tony. Come. Now!”

 

Tony roared. 

 

Steve brought Tony into his lap and held him through it. When Tony went limp, Steve removed all the restraints, lay him down on the bed and took him into his arms.

 

_ I love you, Tony. _

 

“Thank you,” he said instead.

 

Steve drifted for a while, then decided to get a damp towel from the bathroom. 

 

“Here,“ he said when he got back. “Let me clean you up.” He wiped most of the spunk off and went to lay back down next to Tony. “You look beautiful like this, all peaceful and sated-”

 

“Red. Get out.“

 

Being doused in cold water might be the cliché phrase, but that's exactly what it felt like. He froze, standing next to the bed.

 

“What? What’s the matter? Tony? Did I hurt you?” Steve tried to look Tony in the eye, but he’d turned his face into the pillow. 

 

“I'm fine. Everything is fine. You didn't… You were very gentle, Steve. You didn't hurt me. I'd just like to sleep now.”

 

Tony's voice was awfully monotone. Was this—

 

“Tony, it's okay.“ Steve tried to sound reassuring. “I think you're experiencing subdrop. Here, let me—”

 

He leaned over Tony to hug him, but Tony whirled on him. 

 

“No! Stop! Just stop, Steve!”

 

Steve was shocked to see that he'd been right: Tony's eyes were red and his cheeks wet.

 

“No, this is not fucking subdrop, god dammit!” Pulling the sheet around his hips, Tony got up on the other side of the bed. “You can't just pull the shit like this, Steve! You're not my fucking boyfriend!” At that all the fight seemed to be drained out of him and he sat back down. “You're not my fucking boyfriend,” he muttered bitterly. “Get out.”

 

Steve swallowed thickly, but remained next to the bed. “I'm sorry, if I've overstepped. I just wanted… I just wanted to make you feel good and maybe. Maybe see if in time…” He bit back what he wanted to say and shifted from foot to foot. “Believe me, I don't want to be here if I'm not wanted either, but I honestly think that whatever else is going on, you're also experiencing subdrop. If you don't want me to hold you, then wrap the sheet tightly around you and I'm going to make you a hot chocolate. Okay?”

 

If Tony refused his help, Steve had no idea what he would do. Call Pepper? Cry? Wrap Tony into a blanket and squeeze until he stopped struggling? Any of these options seemed equally likely. 

 

“Look, Steve, I know you just want to take care of everyone,” Tony said tiredly, not looking at him. “But just… Not this time.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“I could get used to this, you know. You taking care of me. Sure, I could let you do that. I'd even let you fuck me on the regular. Or not. Whatever you liked. I wouldn't even mind that you didn't really love me. I could accept that. But one day it would end and I don't think I could survive that.”

 

Steve barely dared to breathe. “Tony?“ He couldn't be saying what he seemed to be saying, could he? “What— What are you saying exactly?“

 

Tony’s lips quirked into a bitter smile. “Come on, Rogers. You can't be that dim. Everybody knows how far gone I am for you.“

 

Steve’s legs went weak and he sat on the bed.

 

“Tony…”

 

He tried to take Tony’s hand, but Tony shook him off.

 

“Don’t! I don’t need your—” Tony cut himself off as he looked at Steve. “Steve?”

 

“You… You love me? Is that what you’re saying?” Steve breathed.

 

For a beat, Tony searched his eyes intently. “Yeah,” he admitted with a wry twist to his lips. “Is that… Is that a good thing?”

 

He sounded unsure. How could he be so unsure about it?

 

“Tony Stark, you’re an idiot.” Steve grabbed Tony’s head and kissed him.

 

“Steve?”

 

Tony looked like Steve had felt a minute ago—hopeful, unsure, cautiously joyous.

 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. Then cleared his voice. “I had a plan. How to maybe make you fall in love with me. I thought we’d have sex a couple of months and see if maybe you’d want to try dating and see where that got me.”

 

Tony was trying (and failing) to suppress a goofy grin. Steve felt no need to suppress his.

 

“Well.” Tony cleared his throat. “That’s a good plan. Move the dating part up a bit?”

 

“Good idea.”

 

“You… Just let me get this straight. You had a plan to seduce me… Why?”

 

“Because I wanted you to be mine. For real. Forever. And because I am yours. Always have been.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is it, folks. Thank you for reading, drop me a line? :)


End file.
